War Machine
War Machine '''is a playable character from Marvel's ''Iron Man ''franchise. He is a DLC character and can be purchased for $ 0.99. His rival is Ironhide. He can be played for free if the player has ''Iron Man 2 the game ''in their console. Biography '''IRON MAN'S TRUSTED FRIEND When Iron Man was overwhelmed by a lot of enemies, he decided he needs someone to be his helper. He turned his friend, James Rhodes as his helper and also a replacer of Tony Stark when he is in alcoholic influence. When Stark goes out of alcoholic influence, Rhodes got his own armor, nicknamed War Machine. THE LEGACY OF WAR MACHINE *Marvel Vs Capcom: Clash Of Heroes *Marvel Vs Capcom 2 *Iron Man 2 The Game * Lego Marvel Superheroes Arcade Opening James Rhodes was at a military base. He was called for a duty. His officer said that his good friend, Tony Stark has gone to find a strange thing that grants the one who "defeats" it unimaginable power. Rhodes, hearing this was confused. So does the officer. So, the officer sent Rhodey to "defeat" the strange thing, find Tony Stark. But before all those things could happen, the officer said there are numerous other "players" that are finding this thing too. And then, Rhodey donned the War Machine armor and goes to work. Transcript *Officer : "Rhodey!" *War Machine : "Yes sir!" *Officer : "I: have a duty for you. It sounds weird but believe me." *War Machine : "Go on." *Officer : "As we know, your good friend Tony Stark AKA Iron Man is gone. But, our RADAR has caught Tony flying to something we don't know. We heard that it grants the one who.... defeats it unimaginable power." *War Machine : "Wait, what? How come?" *Officer : "That's also confusing for us. Now, you go find Tony, defeat this strange thing, and go back here safely." *War Machine : "Yes sir!" *Officer : "But before all those things could happen, becareful. I heard there are numerous other people, but not just people but weird creatures are going after this thing." *War Machine : "(Wearing the armor) Ok, sir. I'll do my best (Flies away)" Rival Name : '''Ironhide '''Reason : '''War Machine was flying over the arena, confused where is he. Then, WM spotted a big robot walking in the arena. Then, WM flies to the robot and questions Ironhide's race and his objective. Ironhide says he is looking for a lifeform that is being pursuited by his leader. WM however, thinks that Ironhide is lying so he can get the power. Ironhide, however, tells WM that he is wrong and he never knew about the power all along. War Machine, still disbelieves Ironhide, prepares to fight while saying a tongue of an unknown being always lies. Ironhide, with no choice, prepares to fight. '''Connection : '''Both of them are one of the most memorable characters in their franchise. Both are also owned by the Marvel company. But for Ironhide, ''period. '''''Once, Marvel gained the copyright to the ''Transformers ''franchise. Both are also the close friend of the "main" characters in their franchise. While WM is a good and close ally and friend to Iron Man, Ironhide is an old and long friend of Optimus Prime. Both also have appeared in video games, comics and toys. Ending After defeating Polygon Man and returned to the base, WM reports to the officer that he didn't find Stark. But he defeats the strange thing. The officer then congratulates WM for his success. But, the officer noticed the strange blue glowing aura at WM's armor. The officer questions WM what is that. But, WM says that after he defeats the strange thing, the blue aura came to him. The officer, confused by that, then congratulates Rhodey in a terrified way. Then the officer walks away and Rhodey flies away, but with the aura, Rhodey's armor is at light speed. Gameplay War Machine is a powerful ranged character. His armor also grants him the ability to reduce the amount of AP the enemy gain. WM is also a variety character. Whether there is a flying enemy, he got the anti-air move. While the enemy is at ground, WM can fly. Square Moves *Punch-Square : War Machine punches his enemy. *Energy Blade-Left stick right : War Machine swings his energy blade to his enemy in front of him. *Energy Blade Combo-Left stick right+ Square 3x : War Machine swings his energy blade three times. *Upper Cut-Left stick up : War Machine slices his blade in an uppercut-like way. *Sweeping Cut-Left stick down : War Machine sweeps his enemy with his energy blade. *Roundhouse Kick-Left stick left : War Machine does a roundhouse kick that sends his enemy back away. *Rocket Punch-Square 3x : War Machine punches his enemy, then does another punch that sends the enemy back and finally, WM activates his thrusters while punching his enemy. Triangle Moves *MP7-Triangle : War Machine fires his hand-mounted MP7 SMGs. *Grenade Launcher-Hold Triangle for 3 seconds : War Machine fires his grenade launcher, dealing explosive damage and knocking nearby enemies down and back. *Mounted Rockets-Left stick right : War Machine shoots 4 rockets from his shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. *Shotgun-Left stick left : War Machine shoots his enemy with a hidden shotgun, knocking them back. *Hair Trigger-Triangle 3x : War Machine shoots his enemy with the MP7, then blasts them with the shotgun and knocks them back and down with the grenade launcher. *Anti air MP7-Left stick up : War Machine shoots his MP7 45 degree to the air. *Combine Shot-Triangle+Circle : War Machine shoots both of his Mounted Rockets and the Grenade Launcher. *Shotgun Sweep-Left stick down : War Machine shoots his shotgun down, knocking down the enemy. Circle Moves *Repulsor Blast-Circle : War Machine fires his repulsor ray. *Repulsor Sweep-Right stick down : War Machine ducks and shoots the repulsor ray to the enemy's leg, knocking them down. *Anti air Repulsor Ray-Right stick up : War Machine shoots his repulsor ray 45 degree to the air. *Shoulder Machine Gun-Right stick right : War Machine shoots his shoulder machine gun for 3 seconds to the enemy. He can walk when doing this. *Unibeam-Right stick leflt : War Machine shoots his enemy with the unibeam. *Flying-Hold Circle for 4 seconds : War Machine will fly. Cross Moves *Overcharge-Hold cross for 3 seconds : Overcharges War Machine. During Overcharge, War Machine's speed and attack is increased. Enemy also gains lesser AP during this. 5 seconds duration. Throws ® *Iron Slam-Left stick right/ left or Right stick left/ right : War Machine shoots his enemy's face with the MP7s while grabbing them and slams them to the ground. *Air Slam-Left/ Right stick up/ down : War Machine activates his thrusters and catches any enemy in the air and slams them to the ground. Trigger Moves (L1 and R1) *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Right stick left/ left stick right Super Moves (R2) *Mega Unibeam (Level 1) : War Machine shoots his enemies with a massive sized Unibeam, insta killing them. *Overdrive (Level 2) : War Machine charges his arc reactor, making him more powerful and insta kills everyone during this 10-seconds state. *War Destroyer (Level 3) : War Machine takes out the War Destroyer from MVC and mounts it on his back, and shoots tracking missiles off-screen, and then returns to the stage, killing anyone hit by the blast. The missiles track down enemies. Quotes *When selected **"Lucky you have me!" **"I'm a periodical Iron Man!" **"I'll do it!" *Prematch **"Who wants some?" *Item Pick-Up **"This will help." **"Not really bad." **"Take this!" **"Good thing!" **"Aha!" *Using Mega Unibeam **"Watch this!" *Using Overdrive **"I'm unstoppable!" *Using War Destroyer **"How about THIS?" *Successful KO **"Man, you're not so tough." **"More than meets the eye!" **"Want a piece of me?" **"That's easy." **"Oh no one will." **"See what have I done to you?" *Respawn **"You pathethic fool!" **"What have you done?!" **"Not yet." **"Bah!" **"How do you do that?" **"I won't go down so easy." Taunts *Here I Am : War Machine crosses his arm and opens his armor's mask and laughs. *No Mercy : War Machine shows all of his weapons to his enemy. *Calculating : War Machine stands still and suddenly opens his armor's mask and closes it again. Introduction *Ready, Set... : War Machine hovers over the arena and goes to battle stance. *Walking Armory : War Machine reloads his MP7s, mounts his shoulder machine gun and other weapons and prepares for battle. *From The Outer Base : War Machine is seen flying over the skies and lands to the stage. Winning Screen *Absolute Victory : War Machine shoots all of his guns to the air in victory. *Mission Success : War Machine flies away from the stage. *Field Mission : War Machine hears an intercom from his officer and flies away. Theme Song *Default Theme *Marvel Vs Capcom *Track 14 "War Machine" Losing Screen *Absolute Victory : War Machine drops down angrily. *Mission Success : War Machine tries to fly away but the thrusters are out of fuel. *Field Mission : War Machine is blasted away by Titanium Man. Idle Animation *War Machine opens his armor's mask. Results Screen *Victory : War Machine looks proudly to the camera with his Arc Reactor aimed to the camera. *Loss : War Machine looks down defeated. Costumes Classic War Machine War Machine's default appearence. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture at the left side. *Blue : Black colors are replaced with dark blue. Arc Reactor is now light blue along with the mask. Explosions are now colored blue. *Orange : Every black colors are now orange. Mask is colored yellow. *Silver : Every armor parts of War Machine is now pure silver. Iron Patriot War Machine's appearence based on the armor he wears in Iron Man 3. Colored like an American flag. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture *Grey: Red colors are now grey *Black: Red colors are now black. Marvel Vs Capcom War Machine's appearence based on his armor in Marvel Vs Capcom series. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the left side picture *Gold : Every armor part is gold except for the yellow Arc Reactor. *Blue : Light blue mask, white parts are now purple, black parts are dark blue. *Red: Black parts are now red. Iron Man 2 His appearence based on his debut in ''Iron Man 2. ''No variants. Original War Machine Original War Machine armor. No variants. Minions His minion is unlocked at rank 8. His minion is Iron Man (J50A's version). His DLC minion is the Hammer Drone (Navy). Other Hammer Drones are also DLC, which is : *Navy Hammer Drone (DLC rank 16) *Marine Hammer Drone (DLC rank 24) *Air Force Hammer Drone (DLC rank 28) *Army Hammer Drone (DLC rank 32) 300px-Iron-man.png|Iron Man (J50A's Version) 400px-Navy_Drones.jpg|Hammer Drone (Navy) 400px-Hammer_drone-Marine.jpg|Hammer Drone (Marine) drone.jpg|Hammer Drone (Air Force) armedforn.jpg|Hammer Drone (Army) Trivia *Most of his features are taken from the movie version. *Not all of his moves are from Marvel Vs Capcom series. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Marvel Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Iron Man Category:Comic Book Characters